A Demons Love
by Sesshomarus'Luver
Summary: Hiei came only to fight with her, his secret love, but what really happen neither of them expected


Sl: Hello friends its me again and my lover Sesshie

S:Hello all

SL: ok first off i'd like to dedicate this story to my friend topaz, this is for you girl and anyone else who likes hiei and botan fics got to go for now bye...

guide

' ...' thinking

"gggggggggg" talking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One: A demons love

Hiei walked down the halls of Renkai, looking for a certain onna, he was pissed off that she hadn't told him about a mission everyone had gone on. Why had she done this? What could her reason be? Hiei stopped in front of a large door,' Damn doors, all look alike.'

He lifted his hand and pounded ;oudly on the door. First he heard nothing, he pounded again and heard a slight murmer, yet he kept on pounding until a light came on and the 'onna' opened the door. There standing in the door way was a young girl dressed in a dark blue silk lingere that went to her knees, her blue hair cascading down her back her robe flowing around her legs. The girl stillefed a yawn.

Hiei looked at her annoyed," Onna why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" the girl replied.

"The mission Botan, the mission everyone went on!"

Botan widen her eyes, she forgot to tell Hiei,'Surely one of the others would have told him, right?'

"Well?" Hiei said impatently.

"I thought Kurama would have told you."

"Well he didn't onna."

Botan turned red, she hated being called 'onna',"Well its a dull mission anyway, a small sprite escaped and they went after it, nothing they need you for!"

Hiei was shocked that Botan had yelled, at him. He looked over at her and notice her body was trembling. At first he didn't notice how she was dressed, but now he did. HIs eyes traveled from her feet to her legs then her lower abdomin where he could make out the dark shadow of her most femine desires, his eyes traveled up farther to her perky breast, to her face. Botan was blushing like mad from being undressed by Hiei's eyes. Her heart started to beat faster, all the anger in his eyes seemed to hsve disappered, he walked up to her.

Slowly, Botan backed into the door as Hiei's hand caressed her face. He ran a hand through her hair, Botab bent her head back as Hiei nuzzeled and sucked on it. He pushed her into the room and kicked it shut. Hiei took his hands and knocked her robe off, revealing her slender shoulders. Botan shurdered as she felt his need, she wanted him as he wanted her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. pulling her closer to him. He placed his hand under her night gown and found her most treasured jewel. Botan gasped as Hiei squezzed it, she stiffled a cry. Hiei pulled his hand away and pulled her into a deep passionet kiss. Botan pulled her night gown off exposing her naked body. Hiei found a nipple and started to suck on it. Botans breathing was coming out in shakey breaths.

Hiei quickly let go of her and undressed his-self. He laid Botan on her bed, he could feel her fragile body tremble under him. He wanted to stop, but he had an aurging feeling that he had to do this.

"Botan, do you-," he gulped," want this?"

"Yes, yes I'm sure."

Hiei nodded as he spread her legs. His eyes were fixed on her jewel, it was swollen and waiting. Hiei smiled and slid a finger up within her. Botan gasped as she gathered sheets in to her hands. Hiei slid another im and heard a little cry, he slid in another as Botan cried out. He quickly removed his fingers as he felt a pang of guilt had risen within his stomach. 'She's a virgin,' he relized. He looked over at her, her eyes begging him to continue. Hiei rose and slid his dick within her. Botan gasped, something like this was new to her she didn't know what to do but, appearently Hiei did.

Hiei started off slow, working at a consteant spead, afraid to go too fast for her. He felt her walls yighten around his dick, she wrapped her legs around his waist, she thrusted herself upward urginging him to go faster. Hiei was happy to oblige Botan, so faster he went. His heart was pounding as he went deep within her. Botan dug her nails into his back, her breaths leaving her body in jagged heaps of air. she could feel, as Hiei's dick went in and out, her walls tighten, his dick harden and finally both reached their climax. Botan screamed out, her back arching up wards, Hiei let out a long moan and feel atop of Botans ragged body. Hiei kissed her breast before finally coming up and kissing her fully on the lips. both wrapped around the other as they fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SL: so what ya think good or bad? please feel free to flam at any time you wish this is my first Hiei and Botan story and i want it to be good...

S: Dont worry i'm sure they'll love it ( glares at readers)

SL: (LOL) dont be mean...well so long for now folks review please JANE!


End file.
